


The Final Phase

by magenta



Series: Tony Stark gets what he wants [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fisting, Hulk kink, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may take a while, but Tony Stark always gets what he wants. And what he wants, is the Hulk's cock in him, anyway he can get it.</p><p>Final installment of this ~series of sorts:<br/>That's a Maybe: http://archiveofourown.org/works/463915<br/>Not a Simulation: http://archiveofourown.org/works/473369</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you like this story, come bid on me in the AO3 Fic Auction and I'll write something for you! http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/magenta

The first time Tony finally sees it, the Other Guy in all his naked green glory, his first thought is that he didn’t run nearly enough simulations. His second thought is he wants that cock the fuck in him now, and his mouth waters for it. They’ve been working at it for weeks even before Tony could convince Bruce to get the Other Guy’s pants off, just making sure that he didn’t see Tony as a threat, or something to be squashed like a bug. Tony had been confident from the beginning, and he’d puffed out his chest when Bruce turned, and the Hulk looked around the room wildly for a few seconds, eyes training on Tony. He took a few huge, earth-shaking steps towards Tony, and reached out a huge hand with - holy fuck - huge fingers, and rested his palm on Tony’s chest, as gently as possible for him, which still made Tony stagger back a step.

Tony looked into his eyes, really looked, and yeah, they were green instead of Bruce’s brown, and there was a set to his mouth that didn’t look all that calm, but Tony knew that the Other Guy wouldn’t hurt him, not on purpose. He grinned and patted the Hulk’s hand where it rested on his chest, wrapped his hand around one of the fingers and fighting the urge to bite his lip and whimper. “Yeah, alright, good boy. I knew you liked me.”

Even after that first meeting, Bruce insisted on testing it again. And again. And again, until Tony was beginning to plot, and no one, especially Bruce, wanted that. “Tony, are you sure? I’ll admit that he seems to like you when you’re just...hanging out, and he lets you do a lot of things that would get other people smashed, but. Well, he’s never...I don’t know if he can control himself.” Bruce flushed, pushing his glasses up and rubbing a hand over his face.

“I know he hasn’t.” Tony smiled and ruffled Bruce’s hair. “But _you_ have, and _you_ can, and you’re more in there than you think. I can see it.”

Bruce just sighs, and it’s one of Tony’s favourite sounds, because he knows it means Bruce isn’t going to argue anymore. “Fine, if you trust him, I trust you. We’ve got to make sure you’re ready though.”

Tony grins and waggles his eyebrows. “You always know just how to sweet talk me, Dr. Banner.”

Five days later, Tony was setting up the room he’d built pretty much just for this purpose, soft padded floor, Hulk-proof walls, and enough soundproofing that he could set off a nuke inside and no one would so much as blink. There was also an Ironman suit hidden in a case under one of the pillows, a contingency plan that Bruce had insisted on. He tried to disguise the comically large tub of lube, thick and greasy, but there was really no way to make it look like anything other than enough lube to squeeze a horse through a keyhole, so in the end, he just plunked it down on a pillow, screwing off the top.

Bruce was late, so Tony decided to help along the process, dipping his hand into the lube. He was already slick and loose from all the practice, Bruce’s fingers, his cock, his hand, his arm, and then the dildo Tony had made especially to bridge the gap. He’d had something in him for the past five days, and sure there was soreness, but there was also an aching emptiness left behind that would only be filled by one thing. Tony was as deep in his ass as he could get, four fingers awkwardly stretching the rim, his cock bobbing against his belly when Bruce walked in, wearing nothing but a threadbare robe. He swallowed audibly and latched the door behind him, his voice sounding rough already when he spoke. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Tony sounded pretty ragged himself, and he was only going to sound more desperate if things didn’t move along. “You wanna come over here and give me a hand? Or more than a hand.”

Bruce flushed a little and dropped the robe, falling to his knees beside Tony and dipping his own hand in the lube. He got right in there, pressing four fingers in around Tony’s, and Tony groaned, pushing down into it. This part felt easy now, Bruce’s fingers sliding in, one, two, three, four, five, curling into a fist and rocking in and out. He moved deeper, and Tony’s hand fell away, resting slick on Bruce’s thigh. He wanted to tell him to hurry up, that he wanted more, but part of the agreement had been letting Bruce set the pace, as much as possible, so Tony waited, pushing down on Bruce’s fist to take his arm even deeper. Tony groaned, his cock leaking onto his belly as the rocking motion of Bruce’s arm inside of him pressed endlessly against his prostate, so relentless it was a kind of exquisite torture. He swore he could feel Bruce’s pulse inside him, feeling it racing and skipping, getting closer and closer to that rhythm that only meant one thing.

“Tony.” Bruce’s voice was strangled, and Tony looked up to see a flash of green in Bruce’s eyes, swirling just behind the brown. He dragged his fist from Tony’s body, and Tony’s breath caught in his throat, his heart jack hammering away in his chest.

“Do it, big guy, come on.” Tony pulled himself into a sitting position, tense with nervous excitement as he watched Bruce stumble to his feet, tossing the robe aside. No matter how many times Tony had seen it happen, it always made something heat in his belly, made his blood burn. Bruce’s body rippled and swelled, green bleeding in like watercolours on paper, and it was over almost as soon as it began, the Hulk standing in the spot where Bruce has just been, his huge chest heaving. He spun around, looking for Tony, lumbering over when he saw him.

“Hey there, big guy, nice to see you.” Tony moved onto his knees and patted the spot next to him, mouth watering at the sight of the Hulk’s cock swinging heavy and maybe even already half-hard between his thighs. Bruce wouldn’t let him get his hands on Hulk’s cock before now, but they’d spent some time getting the Hulk used to Tony touching him, gently and softly, even a little sloppy kissing, and he seemed to like it, made hungry rumbling noises in his chest when Tony reached out for him now. 

Tony guided and shoved until the Hulk was reclining back in the soft pillows on the floor and Tony climbed on top of him, a pathetic little whimper escaping his lips when he felt the heat of the Hulk’s cock pressing against him. He rocked against it a little, feeling it swell, and the Hulk made a sound like a groan, his hands coming immediately to Tony’s waist to hold him there. Tony winced at the grip, but mostly he grinned, pressing his palms flat against the Hulk’s chest. “You like that, huh?” He rolled his hips again, the slick dripping from him easing the way as he bent forward to swipe his tongue over the Hulk’s parted lips. Kissing the Hulk was kind of a mess, huge tongue and lips that more than covered Tony’s, but it was also hot as hell, and the Hulk held nothing back, couldn’t hold anything back. He licked eagerly into Tony’s mouth, kissing him breathless while taking Tony’s lead and moving his hips back and forth over his rock-hard cock. Tony got a hand down there and wrapped it around Hulk’s cock, well, as much of it as he could, rubbing his palm over the slick head, thumbing along the ridge. Hulk pulled away from Tony’s mouth to growl, but it was a good growl, a needy one, and Tony almost blew it then and there.

“Okay mean green, I think it’s time for the real party.” Tony pressed a kiss to the Hulk’s panting lips, leaning way over to grab the tub of lube and slide it closer. He scooted back, soothing the Hulk when he gripped even tighter and assuring him what came next would be _better_ , and dipped both hands into the tub then wrapping them around the Hulk’s straining cock. The Hulk groaned and thrashed a little, but Tony shushed him, petting one slick hand over his thigh while the other spread the lube around and Jesus, that still wasn’t nearly enough.

When Tony was pretty sure he’d gotten enough lube on the Hulk, and the Hulk was fucking up into Tony’s grip, Tony slid back up Hulk’s body and stood up nearly all the way. “We’re gonna take this slow, okay buddy? Let me take control just for a minute.” Tony was talking to himself as much as he was talking to the Hulk, but whoever he was talking to, it seemed to work. He could see the effort the Hulk was putting into keeping still, every one of his muscles corded tight with exertion as Tony lowered himself down, the fat head of the Hulk’s cock pressing against him, feeling every bit as blunt and wide as Bruce’s fist had the very first time.

Tony took a deep breath and lowered himself down a little more, feeling the stretch, the burn only spurring him on. His heart hammered so hard he was almost concerned, but then he felt the ridge of the Hulk’s cock pressing against him, impossibly wide, and he pushed, letting his breath out on a ragged moan when it popped through. There was heat searing through him, but it wasn’t really pain, and as quickly as it was there it was gone, replaced by a deep down itch that only one thing could scratch. He felt wild and giddy now, and he slid down further, the hardest part in the past.

He wasn’t sure how long it took, maybe minutes or hell, even hours, but finally, _finally_ Tony was sitting on the Hulk’s lap, every inch of his massive cock buried in Tony’s ass, so deep Tony was sure he could taste it. It was ridiculous and incredible and so much _more_ that Tony could ever have imagined. His own cock which he’d totally forgotten about for maybe the first time in his entire life was rock hard against his belly, leaking a steady stream of pre-come thanks to the relentless pressure deep inside him.

Hulk huffed underneath him, his hands wrapped around Tony’s hips again, huge fingers sure to leave deep bruises. He rocked his hip just a little, but it was enough to send Tony screaming over the edge, come shooting over the Hulk’s belly, Tony’s muscles managing to clench down around the Hulk’s cock inside of him. Tony was nearly boneless, held up mostly by the Hulk’s hands, but when he caught his breath, he started to move. His whole body was tingling now, over-sensitized from his orgasm but it was amazing, feeling that huge cock sliding inside of him. It wasn’t easy, it would never be easy, but each time Tony rocked forward and then back again, feeling the Hulk’s cock rubbing against everything inside of him, sliding over nerves that were firing wildly, Tony gasped and moaned, his spent cock already twitching.

Beneath him, the Hulk’s control was starting to crack, and he was pulling Tony down onto him harder with every thrust, pushing his hips up to meet him. Tony just braced himself on the Hulk’s chest and held on, each thrust hard enough to punch the air from his lungs, going so deep Tony was pretty sure he’d feel it till the day he died. He could hear the Hulk panting, rough gasps and growls dragged in near breathlessly, and he thought maybe that meant he was getting close. Tony bent forward, trapping his own hard cock between their bodies and took the Hulk’s lower lip between his teeth, biting down into it. He was sure it felt like a gentle caress to the Hulk, but it felt good to pull it into his mouth, worry his teeth along the edge and coax the Hulk’s tongue out to kiss him wetly.

Tony sucked the Hulk’s tongue into his mouth as much as he could, bringing his hands up to fist in the Hulk’s hair and tug as hard as he could, and that was it. The Hulk bellowed beneath him, right in his face so that Tony was really glad he was hanging on to something, and fucked up into his hard and deep enough that Tony thought he might pass out. He could feel the flood of the Hulk’s come filling him and then spilling out, somehow managing to slick both of their thighs despite how stretched tight Tony’s hole was. Tony had thought he couldn’t possibly feel any fuller, but he could not have been more wrong. The hot pressure of the Hulk’s come filling him made him cry out, and he felt his cock jump between them, spilling slick between their bodies.

The Hulk was breathing heavy below him, and Tony tried to hang on, but all of his muscles gave up at once and he started to slip. Strong, green arms wrapped around him and held him tight, and Tony gave into the blackness around the edges of his vision, the deep rumble of Hulk’s breathing lulling him to sleep.

When he woke up, he was on the floor, sore and sticky and still pretty limp. He lifted his head and saw Bruce kneeling between his spread legs, glasses on, and an adorable concerned look on his face.

“Did I - he - hurt you?” Bruce slid his hand up Tony’s thigh gently, moving up to press his fingers into the dark bruises on Tony’s hip.

“Only in all the best ways.” Tony grinned tiredly, and reached his arms out. “Get over here, I’m fine. I’m sure you’ve been down there poking around since you turned back, so you know that.”

Bruce sighed, but went, settling into Tony’s embrace and wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist, pressing his fingers into the bruises on his hips again. 

“Admiring your handiwork there, Doctor?” Tony slid his hand down Bruce’s back, splaying it open at the top of his ass and pulling him even closer.

“No, that’s what I was doing between your legs.” Bruce looked up at him and waggled his eyebrows, a wide, easy grin on his face that Tony just had to kiss. Yep, they were so doing that again. After several dozen hot baths and some serious stretching exercises.


End file.
